Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrolyzer for the electrolysis of water in hydrogen and oxygen with a number of electrolytic cells, each containing an anode and a cathode, connected in series in a cell block surrounded by a pressure vessel. At one end of the cell block, a first electrode (anode) is situated, and at the opposite end of the cell block, a second electrode (cathode) is situated, which are each connected with leading-in cables which run through the pressure vessel and conduct electric current to the cell block, the interior of the pressure vessel being filled with pressurized water surrounding the cell block.
An electrolyzer of the above-mentioned type is used for the electrolytic disintegration of water into hydrogen and oxygen, for example, for obtaining hydrogen within the scope of future hydrogen technologies. A modern electrolyzer of this type operates by means of an alkaline electrolyte and at an increased pressure and an increased temperature of, for example, 30 bar and 150.degree. C. The leading-in cables required for the electric connection of the cell block extend from the cell block through the pressurized water surrounding it through the pressure vessel. In this case, special demands are made on the electric insulation of these leading-in cables, since these must withstand the above-mentioned high pressures and temperatures, as in particular also the pressure differences and temperature differences occurring during a change of the operating condition. The known polymeric isolations withstand these conditions only for a short time so that electric shunts occur in the interior of the pressure vessel which may result in power losses, shunt electrolysis and the formation of electrolytic gas.